horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween H20: 20 Years Later (1998)
Halloween H20 takes place after Halloween II and completely ignores Halloween 3,4,5 and 6. Plot The movie begins on the 29th of October 1998. Marion Chambers, Dr Loomis' collegue, returns to her house to find it has been broken into. Before entering, she runs next door and lets her two teenage neighbors know that someone has ransacked her house. With the two teens by her side, they search the house, but find nothing and Marion decides to wait for the police in her house alone. While in her house Marion discovers her file on Laurie Strode ( Michael Myers' sister whom escaped the attacks 20 years prior to this film in 1978) missing and finds someone is still in her house and immediately rushes over to her neighbours house. When she arrives she finds both teenagers murdered, then the killer, Michael Myers (who had been looking for a file on Stephen Lloyd, "Jamie Loyd and his son and Laurie's grandson"), attacks her, and after a confrontation with him he manages to kill her. Just then the police arrive as Michael leaves the house with the file on Laurie Strode, indicating that her apparent death in an auto accident 17 years earlier was a hoax and that she alive. The film then switches over to the 31 of October 1998, Halloween (2 days after the attacks at the start of the movie)now taking place in Northern California where Laurie Strode, is now revealed to be living under the assumed name "Keri Tate". As Tate, Laurie has a seemingly perfect life with an intelligent son and a boyfriend, a great career (as a head mistress at Milcrest Academy High School, a private boarding school) however, Laurie is far from happy. The tragic events from 20 years previous still haunt her and adversely affect her parental capabilities. To everyone, this is "just another Halloween"; however Laurie still lives in constant fear. To mark the 20th anniversary of the happenings of 1978, her brother, serial killer Michael Myers, manages to find her using the file, and starts killing off her co-workers and students one by one. Laurie's son John and his friends are watching movies in the basement when John's best friend Charlie goes to get snacks and is attacked and later killed by Michael. When Charlie's girlfriend goes looking for him, she finds his body and is attacked. She climbs into the elevater but Michael finds her and kills her after breaking her foot. When John and his girlfriend find the bodies, they are chased by Michael through the woods and John is stabbed in the leg. While inches away from death they are saved by Laurie and her boyfriend who open the door for them just in time. Moments later, Laurie and Michael meet for the first time in two decades. Laurie and her boyfriend decide to try to kill Michael, but when they are attacked they shoot Michael only to discover that it was the school's security guard. Michael then proceeds to attack and kill Laurie's boyfriend. Laurie and the others escape but Laurie chooses to go back to the school to challenge Michael in a fight to the death. She finds him and attempts to kill him several times. She finally pushes him off a balcony, causing him to apparently fall to his death, similar to the first film. To make sure he is dead she raises a knife in order to kill Michael for sure, but she is interrupted by the school security guard, who takes her to safety. The police come and clean the mess and put Michael's corpse in a body bag and in an ambulance. Laurie steals the ambulance with Michael's body in the back, but Michael is still alive and escapes the body bag, and again tries to kill her. She slams on the brakes, throwing him through the wind shield. She then tries unsuccessfully to run him over. The vehicle tumbles down a cliff but she escapes, while Michael is trapped between it and a tree. He reaches out to her. Because deep down she loves her brother, she reaches for his hand, but then remembers all the loved ones that he has killed in the past. She then pull her hand back and decapitates Michael, finally (after all these years) killing him. Michael's head, still concealed by the mask, rolls down the hill and Laurie exhales in relief and gladness that the heaviness and fear has been lifted and that Michael is now gone as sirens are then heard approaching from the distance. Trivia *Halloween H20 also features the return of Nurse Marion Chambers-Wittington, who appeared in the first two films as an associate of Dr. Loomis. In Halloween, she was the nurse who drove with Loomis to the asylum when Myers made his escape, and she resumed her role in Halloween II. *The original working title for the film was Halloween 7: The Revenge Of Laurie Strode. Due to this being a sequel to Halloween II, the title was, however, changed to Halloween: H20. Category:Halloween Category:Halloween films Category:1998 Category:1990s Category:Films Category:Slasher